


Beat All the Odds (No Limits)

by bristrandd



Series: hurry up! (we're dreaming) [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 2.06 speculation, Career Change, Decision Making, I swear it was, M/M, Nervous TK Strand, Paramedic TK Strand, Season 2, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristrandd/pseuds/bristrandd
Summary: With a new position open, TK takes a big swing he never would've thought he would have ever taken. All with the help of Carlos's push, of course.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: hurry up! (we're dreaming) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Beat All the Odds (No Limits)

It's been around 6 months, TK would reckon since he's fully got committed to staying in Austin. Since he's decided he wants to stay in this line of work until he felt like it wasn't for him anymore. And don't get TK wrong, being a firefighter is great. It's amazing and he really enjoys getting to do this for a living, but as he said himself, nothing ever stays the same. A little change wouldn't hurt but the idea settled under his skin, vibrating, a constant nuisance. And the edginess he was dealing with was evident no matter how hard he tried.

"So," Carlos said around a mouthful of his famous chicken salpicão. "What's been bothering you lately?" TK's eyes left his glass filled with grape soda, which he didn't realize he was digging holes into it from his glare until Carlos spoke. The silence that was broken was a comforting, and easy mood in the room. Nothing was tense, with the exception of TK's shoulders, and they were at peace. 

"I have no clue what you're talking about." 

Carlos chuckled. "I know you guys like to think Paul's the only one who's good at observing things, but as a cop, it comes easy to me, too. You're tense, and you're zoning out. Is it your parents again?" TK shook his head _no_ , picking at the side salad Carlos provided. He picked up a small, shredded carrot and took a bite out of it. He shrugged. 

"More of what they would think, I guess." 

"Think about what, Tiger?" 

"Me becoming a paramedic." Carlos raised his eyebrows at that, a soft smile making its way onto his face, as he leaned forward grabbing at TK's right wrist. 

"A paramedic?" he breathed. TK nodded, this time a yes, and looked down. "What's with the sudden change?" 

"I wouldn't word it as _sudden_ but I guess I fuck with the medic aspect of the job more. Now, don't get me wrong," he snickered. "Running headfirst into buildings on fire is real cool, and fun, and I love it but just... it feels right, you know? Every time I had to help someone with a medical injury, it just felt right." 

"Then I'd say go for it, Ty. Tommy's still open to a new member, right?" 

"She is, yeah. That's what I was thinking. I just had to open the idea up to someone." 

"Well, I'm honored that was me," Carlos said, kissing TK's knuckles. TK smiled shyly, looking down at his plate before lifting his eyes back to his. 

"You should be." 

* * *

Clocking into his 18–hour shift, he headed straight to Owen's office, not even bothering to get changed out of his jeans and Carlos's sweatshirt that he definitely didn't steal. Borrowing and stealing are two different things, right? TK knocked on the doorframe, leaning against it and giving Owen a small smile. 

"TK," he said, eyebrows furrowed as he eyed his son up and down. "You okay?" 

"I need your opinion." 

"Alright. Close the door and come sit." TK nodded, doing as told. Owen shut his computer closed, pushing that along with the small pile of papers to the side. He folded his hands in front of him as he watched his son sit down. TK wiped his palms nervously down his jeans, sitting on the edge of the leather chair. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, gnawing on it slightly. "What's up?" 

"So," TK started. "Remember how I said that this is what I wanted, at least for now?" 

"If you're referencing to the day of the solar flare, then yes. What about it?" 

TK inhaled through his nose slowly, letting out the air from his mouth. "I've changed my mind." Owen sat back, his mouth falling agape. 

"You don't want to be a firefighter anymore?" 

"How does paramedic TK Strand sound?" 

"You want to be a paramedic, son?" At TK's nod, he smiled and looked over at Tommy's office, "Who's stopping you?" 

"You don't think it's a bad idea?" 

"Even if I did, which I don't, you're an adult. You're entitled to making your own decisions, and if it heads south, you learn. You can't let people stop you because they don't think it's right, especially me. Your mom and I are very proud of you. So, if you're sure, go for it, kiddo." 

"Thank you," he said, moving to go hug his dad. He turned around, opening his father's door, and let it close shut behind him. 

* * *

Tommy sighed, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand as she closed the last file. All 57 and none of them felt right. They didn't feel like the right fit for the team, for _her_ team. She still couldn't believe it. She was a paramedic Captain again. She's been here for a few months, sure, but getting up for a shift still felt like a dream. Somebody pinch her already

Her door creaked open—she still had to fix it—and she looked up. TK stood there, hands behind his back, and he gave her a timid smile. 

"Hi, Captain Vega," he said. She smiled back at him. 

"Tommy's just fine." 

"How'd the interviews go?" 

"They went okay, I guess. Although, it did drag on a while," she laughed. TK laughed too, looking down and rubbing the toe of his boot into the floor. 

"Have you chosen someone yet?" he asked and as he looked back up, Tommy could see a faint blush rose to his cheeks. She smiled again. 

"No. I don't think I like any of them." 

"Does that mean you have room for one more?" 

"Yeah," she said. "That I do. Would you like to sit down?" 

"I would, yeah." 

And as the interview came to a close, TK felt satisfied as he realized he _was_ right. Nothing ever stays the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been struggling w writing this since the synopsis came out for 2x06 and this came out after my 12th try. its not my best but i like it so ur welcome?? 
> 
> lol anyways i hope u guys enjoyed!! comments/kudos r hella appreciated!! 
> 
> remember to wear a mask, stay hydrated, and stream "clouds" by nf🥰🥰
> 
> (ps, that's where the titles from)


End file.
